


Across the Galaxy

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Huxloween 2019 [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dildos, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Huxloween, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Space Husbands, long distance love, sentient object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Huxloween Day Eleven: Sentient locations or objectsThe leaders of the Galaxy are separated for too long.One night, they do something they haven't had to do for awhile.Hux is Force sensitive and I LOVE FORCE SENSITIVE HUX!!





	Across the Galaxy

They had been apart for way too long. What they both thought would only take a cycle or two, was now doubled with no end in sight. They hated being apart but they knew it had to be done. Kylo was a warrior, fierce in battle and he went out on every mission. Hux was strategic; his battles were in the conference rooms and on the command bridge.

Kylo was making progress where he was, as was Hux and they both counted down the hours until they would see each other again. The force wasn't very forthcoming in regards to this.

That made them both nervous.  
Would they indeed see each other again?  
Would they again feel the warmth of their embrace?

It was late into Gamma shift and Hux couldn't sleep. He had terrible sleeping patterns on a good day, but without Kylo, they were much worse. His bed was too cold, too empty and he cried out in frustration.

But this was their life, this was what they chose.

Usually, Kylo would comm around this time, he was usually restless as well. Perhaps that was why Hux stayed awake, not wanting to miss his message from Kylo.

He took a deep breath and tried to will himself to sleep. But then he felt Kylo's hands, the telltale touch of his phantom hands and Hux outright giggled. It had been a while since they had done this. It had been that long since they had last been so desperate for each other and light-years apart.

Hands lightly caressed Hux's stomach and inner thighs; phantom fingers punched Hux's already hard nipples.

"Kylo…" Hux moaned and felt Kylo's chuckle through the Force.

"All right, Darling," Hux cooed before he focused.

Kylo was lying in his temporary quarters, unable to sleep. He missed Hux greatly and thought he'd do this instead of a comm or holo call.

The Force was something truly amazing that even though they were light years apart, they could still feel and hear each other.

Hux's Force sensitivity had been a shock but it was welcomed. Hux had no idea, Brendol had hidden it from him his entire life. It had only been when Kylo and Hux started to fuck, that it was realized. Kylo had wanted to marry Hux then and there… Hux thought Kylo was being foolish.

Of course, eventually, Kylo got his way.

Their wedding vows only strengthened their bond and the Force abilities between them. No wonder Snoke had tried so hard to keep them apart.

They would be reunited soon enough but it still was too long. As much as they hated being apart, it was like the Force hated that even more.

Kylo was in awe of this, and in awe of the power Hux possessed. They were truly unstoppable.

Kylo had gotten comfortable in bed, his mind touching Hux as if they were face to face. He was insatiable, so insatiable that he usually packed a variety of toys. He always slept so well after an orgasm, and without Hux, he had to improvise.

Kylo had slowly worked himself open as his Force touched Hux. He was two fingers deep when he felt something else nudge against his hand.

The dildo he had made from a mold Hux's cock was there, nudging his hand out of the way and silently begging for entry.

"Darling…" Kylo moaned as the dildo breached him; as it slid home easily in one, long slide.

"Fuck, Hux. Yet another reason why I asked you to marry me…"

He heard Hux's breathless chuckle through the Force and Kylo opened his legs wider and grabbed a hold of the headboard.

"Please…" Kylo begged, his body begged as well, tried to push the dildo deeper inside of him.

But a phantom hand on his hip stilled him and Kylo moaned, loud. If they couldn't be together, this was the next best thing.

There was a pause for a beat, then another, and Kylo started to panic, thinking that Hux was just teasing him or that he got interrupted. But on the fourth beat, _oh_, the fourth beat, Hux slammed the dildo deep inside Kylo and fucked him hard and fast.

The headboard slammed against the wall, Kylo bucked his hips and panted out Hux's name. He begged, cried, screamed for more.

In Hux's quarters, he was breathless, sweat dripping from his brow as he stroked his cock in time with fucking Kylo with a dildo across the galaxy.

"Kylo… you naughty… filthy… dirty… insatiable… boy… fuck… I love you…" Hux moaned, his hand not faltering on his cock, or his mind controlling the dildo.

"Hux… baby… please…"

Hux _l__oved _it when Kylo begged.  
How could he ever deny him?

And in time with his thrusts, he wrapped a phantom hand around Kylo's impressive, aching cock and stroked his husband. Hard, fast, without mercy.

He felt Kylo come as though he had been there with him, as if _he _was balls deep.

"Fuck, you are beautiful…" Hux panted before he cried out, phantom hands joined his own on his cock and Hux came with a loud wail that shook the durasteel walls and shattered a lamp.

They slowly came down, both unable to sleep but thoughts and feelings were communicated effortlessly through the Force.

They fell asleep with a smile on their faces and an itch scratched, a need fulfilled.

Soon. Soon, they'd be together again.


End file.
